1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, more particularly one, which has a seat capable of being easily adjusted in respect of the seating depressed position to suit the sitters' need, and capable of changing position accordingly when the sitter leans forwards.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are many kinds of chairs. Among them, there is the kind of office chairs, which have a seat, and a single leg for supporting the seat. Early chairs of this kind can't be adjusted in the position of the seat therefore they are not comfortable to sit on. Therefore, chairs are provided, which have seats adjustable to suit the sitters' need.
However, seats of such chairs are fixed in position after they have been adjusted. Therefore, the seat can't change position accordingly when the sitter leans forwards, and one won't feel comfortable while she first comes into contact with the seat of the chair to sit down.